


It Better Not Be Poisoned

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose prepares to celebrate Kanaya's first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Better Not Be Poisoned

The flat they had been living in since the game ended was barely bigger than a closet, but Rose absolutely adored it. Her nose was pressed again the window and her breath fogged-up the glass as she stared down at New York City. The lights from the Christmas tree were reflected by the glass, creating the illusion that the snow outside was sparkling with colour.

“Come here,” she called to Kanaya who was making tea in the kitchenette. 

“Why?” Came the reply, along with a click as the gas stove was turned off. 

“So I can kiss you.”

Kanaya laughed and sauntered into the living room, carrying two steaming mugs of Earl Grey. She set them on the coffee table and joined Rose at the window. Rose stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Kanaya’s smiling her mouth, running her tongue gently across the troll’s fangs.

“Merry Christmas,” Rose said, resting her head on Kanaya’s shoulder. Kanaya reached her hand around Rose’s waist.

“And to you, as well,” Kanaya replied, although Rose was sure that her girlfriend had not yet grasped the concept of the holiday. “Now, how about we open those gifts I was promised. I must admit, I am rather curious and alarmed by whatever is in that lumpy package Karkat and John sent us.”

Rose turned from the window and grabbed her tea, sitting under the tree like an excited child. “There’s only one way to find out. However, I believe I will quickly check Poison Control’s phone number, just in case.”


End file.
